Moving On
by craZchica
Summary: PERMANENT WIP - Sequel to “Weekend At Buffy’s”. When Buffy is ready to move on, she doesn't move to Spike. Needless to say, he isn't happy about it. To top it off, something makes itself known in Sunnydale... Set S5, BuffySpike
1. Moving On

Moving On  
Summary: Sequel to Weekend At Buffy's. Buffy is finally ready to move on... to someone other than Spike. How will he react? B/S *NEW*  
  
Read my story Weekend at Buffy's first. It'll make more sense. Set in my . Midseason 5, but Joyce isn't sick or dying, and Glory isn't as big of a deal as she was... yet. muahahaha. ha.  
  
A/N - I'm gonna make a series of stories set around Weekend'.  
Also, I've suspended work on In Your Dreams' for now. I'm just having issues with sitting and writing it. I'll get back to it as time permits.  
  
**** Chapter 1 - Moving On ****  
  
11:07 AM.  
  
That's what the clock read when Buffy cracked open an eye.  
  
She yawned sleepily, pushing the blankets off of her. She hadn't slept so well in... well, since before Riley had left. It had been about a month since that night she had gone running after him, and every time she tried to sleep, she was plagued by what ifs. What if she had made it to the helicopter on time? What if Riley were still there with her?  
  
The Slayer stood, stretching out her muscles and opening the blinds.  
  
The pain had grown less and less over the days. She had spent her time reconnecting with the friends and family that she had sort of neglected ever since she had started dating the giant farm boy.  
  
She giggled. When had she started thinking like Spike?  
  
In truth, she hadn't seen much of the bleached vampire since that so-called party at her house. Since he had admitted that he loved her. Yeah, he had shown up at the Magic Box to help them with the odd demon or two, but mostly he had stayed out of her way.  
  
She hadn't given him any indication to do anything otherwise, though. After their talk in the cemetery, he had dropped her off at her house, and gone back to his crypt. Buffy hadn't gone to see him, though he had come to her house to see the Summers' women. She had always been gone, though. At the Bronze, at Xander's place, at Giles'...  
  
Mostly, Buffy was just trying to get back to normal. And knowing Spike was in love with her - and that she hadn't discouraged him - really wasn't normal. Truthfully, she was embarrassed about the whole conversation.  
  
Afterwards, she felt guilty. A lot of what she had said to Spike had to do with the fact that she had drunk a ton of alcohol. Granted, she wasn't really drunk, but it was enough to make her tongue a little looser than usual. She didn't want to give him hope and lead him on, despite the fact that he was Spike.  
  
Buffy straightened her tank top and headed downstairs to see if her mom had made breakfast.  
  
A week after that party, she saw Spike for the first time at the shop. She had taken him into the training room and sat him down, explaining everything she had been feeling. He understood. But she could see the pain in his eyes, despite the smirks and cool demeanor he showed. Then he told her that it was okay. That he would still love her always. And then he disappeared out the back door.  
  
He only showed up when Giles or one of the Scoobies went to get him, and only then when they really needed the help. He bantered with her, traded insults, and acted normal, but always left again before she could talk to him.  
  
Sure, she was a little relieved. Without him there to distract her, she was able to concentrate more on getting having fun and not worrying about boys. But part of her was a little sad, too. She knew he wouldn't leave, but she missed him.  
  
Look who's awake. Sleep well? Her mother's cheerful voice greeted her as she entered the kitchen.  
  
Like a rock. Breakfast? Buffy slid onto a stool at the island in the center of the room.  
  
Joyce turned around from the stove and smiled at her daughter, putting a plate of pancakes in front of her. I have to be at the gallery early, so I thought I'd get up and make you girls something. Is Dawn up yet?  
  
Buffy shrugged. Don't know. She answered, mouth full.  
  
Joyce sighed in frustration. I swear, that girl is harder to wake up than you.  
  
There was a comfortable silence in the room for a few minutes, as mother sipped coffee and daughter ate.  
  
So how are you, Buffy? I mean, since Riley... left? The older woman asked gently.  
  
Buffy shrugged again, swallowing. Much better. It doesn't really hurt anymore. I mean, it still hurts, but... not so much, you know?  
  
I know. Her mom smiled.  
  
Anyways, we're going to the Bronze tonight after I patrol, so maybe I'll meet a cute guy or something...  
  
I'm glad you're getting back into the swing of things, Buffy. Joyce glanced at the clock on the microwave. I'll see you later, maybe? For dinner here?  
  
Dinner, here, check. Have fun. Buffy nodded.  
  
Bye honey. The woman started to leave. Oh, and if you see Spike, tell him he's more than welcome to come over as well. I haven't seen much of him since Dawn and I got back.  
  
Uh, right. If I see him.  
  
Okay. See you tonight. Joyce kissed the top of Buffy's head and left.  
  
Buffy sighed. She really didn't want to see Spike, not when she was so close to feeling normal again... well, normal for her. And she so didn't want to think of what the Vampire would say if she mentioned she was ready to date again.  
  
Sliding off the stool, she went upstairs to change. Maybe buying a killer new outfit would clear her thoughts.  
  
****  
  
Buffy exited the last store, frowning. *How dare that cashier act like she knows everything! I can so wear purple!*  
  
Grumbling, she hefted the large bag holding her other purchases over her shoulder, and started walking home.  
  
She passed by the UC Sunnydale campus, and debated going in to see Willow. She even started heading to the redhead's dorm when she remembered her friend was in class.  
  
Sometimes she wished she hadn't dropped out of school. It was only two, and there was nothing for her to do. She didn't have a job, unless you counted slaying. All of her other friends were either working or in school. She was kind of starting to feel like Xander used to.  
  
Kicking a pebble, she turned towards home.  
  
****  
  
Buffy smiled as she finished curling her hair so that it fell about her face in soft waves. She put the finishing touches on her makeup, before cutting the price tag off her new dress.  
  
Dinner had been great, but patrol had been harder than usual. A new demon was in town, creating chaos as Sunnydale demons were known to do. That blonde, skanky woman had beat the Slayer up like she was nothing more than a rag doll. It was unnerving.  
  
She had called Giles the second she got home, filling him in on all the details of her meeting with this new enemy. He, of course, had said he would look into it.  
  
After a shower though, the sore muscles from her fight had started to fade. Sighing happily, she slid the dress on and zipped it up, relishing the feel of the fabric against her skin.   
  
The dress was short, stopping an inch or two above her fingertips when they rested at her side. It was made of a black, silky material, and molded to her curves. Tiny satin spaghetti straps held it up, and the neck cut across in a straight line, as did the back. It had a high, empire waist, and all in all, she looked fantastic.  
  
Pulling on black high heeled, strappy sandals to match the dress, she stood and stuck a stake in her handbag, which was made of vibrant red satin.  
  
Satisfied that she looked good enough to get some attention, she pulled on a long black coat and left for the Bronze.  
  
****  
  
She entered the club, head held high as she searched for her friends. She beelined her way to them, making apologies and gently pushing people out of her way. Stumbling in front of their table, she smiled.  
  
Hey guys.  
  
Wow, Buffy, you look great! Willow grinned. New dress?  
  
Xander, you can close your jaw. Anya not-so-subtlely whispered. Her boyfriend looked at the ex-demon in embarrassment and closed his mouth.  
  
Buffy blushed and sat next to Tara. New dress. She confirmed. I just felt... you know, it's time to move on. And here I am, with the moving on.  
  
Well, you will be moving on in a minute. Tara giggled. The blonde witch had become much less shy lately.  
  
Buffy turned to where Tara was looking and saw an attractive dark-haired man coming towards her, smiling softly. When he reached the table, he held out his hand to Buffy and grinned.  
  
Care to dance?  
  
Buffy couldn't speak, opting to take his hand and follow him out on the dance floor instead.  
  
****  
  
Spike had been at the bar when Buffy walked in. He sucked in a breath he didn't need. She was beautiful. He watched her sit and chat with her friends for a minute, while he drank the last of his beer. He got up to ask her to dance, when she saw her take the hand and follow another man onto the floor.  
  
****  
  
Dancing... it was nice. Nice to do something normal, something that didn't have to do with demons or evil. She and Justin, the 22 year old she was dancing with, had talked a bit, learning the basics of one another, when a slow song came on.  
  
Buffy leaned into his embrace, smiling. Then her eye caught something over Justin's shoulder.  
  
Spike.  
  
He was watching her, standing not twenty feet away, with a hurt expression on his face.  
  
*****  
  
A/N - dont worry, it'll be buffy/spike. Seriously, that's all i write. Anywho, go check out my other stories :) And feedback is good for the writing. lol. And there WILL be longer chapters, I promise.


	2. The Last Time

Moving On  
Summary: Sequel to Weekend At Buffy's. Buffy is finally ready to move on... to someone other than Spike. How will he react? B/S  
  
Read my story Weekend at Buffy's first. It'll make more sense. Set in my . Midseason 5, but Joyce isn't sick or dying, and Glory isn't as big of a deal as she was... yet. muahahaha. ha.  
  
Review please? lol.  
  
**** Chapter 2 - The Last Time ****  
  
Buffy froze when she saw Spike watching her. Face flushed, she tore her gaze away from the bleached vampire, and returned it to the band onstage.  
  
Justin had noticed the blonde girl in his arms tense, and he pulled back slightly.  
  
You okay?  
  
Startled, she glanced up at him. Trying to ignore the guilt she was feeling, she flashed the man a fake, bright smile. I'm good. Sorry. Just thought I saw someone I knew. She paused. Actually, I'm kind of tired. Long day and all. I think I'm gonna head home. She couldn't stay here. Not with Spike watching her like that.  
  
I should probably go, too. I've got work in the morning. Can I... do you mind if I call you sometime? Justin asked shyly as he walked her back to her table.  
  
This time, her smile was genuine. Sure. I'd like that. She wrote her number on a napkin and handed it to him. There you go. Thanks for the dance.  
  
Thank _you_. I'll call you. Justin grinned and stuck the napkin in his pocket. Leaning over, he planted a small, chaste kiss on Buffy's cheek, and left the Bronze.  
  
Hey, good job, Buffy. Getting back on the horse like that. Xander said, smiling.  
  
Buffy blushed. It was just a dance.  
  
Well, tell us about him. Willow prodded.  
  
Buffy did just that, forgetting why she had planned on leaving in the first place.  
  
****  
  
Spike watched the wanker kiss her cheek, and it took everything in him not to follow the guy and tear his head off.  
  
In the end, only two things stopped him. One, the fact that his head would probably explode from the migraine that would result. And two...  
  
Buffy.  
  
Despite the fact she had rejected him, he didn't want to hurt her. That included hurting people she liked and cared about. Or hurting people at all.  
  
The vampire sighed, leaving the club to head back to the cemetery and kill something demon-shaped.  
  
****  
  
Buffy quietly entered her home, trying not to wake up her mom and sister.  
  
She had only stayed for a few minutes telling her friends about Justin, but Spike was already gone by the time she left. She was thankful for that, because she really didn't want to face him.  
  
She slipped upstairs and pulled off her dress, changing into comfortable pajamas. Getting under the covers, she tried to turn off her mind, but found she couldn't. And the only thing she could think of was the one thing she didn't want to think about... a bleached blonde vampire with a chip in his head, and who was in love with her.  
  
She kept seeing the look on his face in the Bronze as he watched her dance with Justin. The hurt in his eyes.  
  
Her mind flashed back to the conversation from the Magic Box... the one where she had turned him down.  
  
*  
  
_ Buffy asked. Can I talk to you? Alone? She beckoned towards the training room.  
  
He grinned stupidly, and nodded. Sure pet, anything you want.  
  
He followed her into the small room, waiting for her to speak. She idly poked at the punching bag, watching it lazily wave back and forth.  
  
Spike winked. You ready to move on, luv?  
  
Uh, not exactly. Sit.  
  
He responded by setting himself on the floor, and gestured for her to continue.  
  
She kneeled down next to him. Spike, you're right. I'm not ready to move on. But... I... She tried to get the right words out.  
  
Spike interrupted her. Lemme guess, pet. You wish you hadn't had that conversation with me, and you only said the things you did because you weren't in your right mind. Am I close?  
  
Buffy nodded. I'm sorry for giving you the wrong idea, Spike. I just... you know it would never work out with us, right? I mean, I'm the Slayer, you know? I've dated a vampire once, and we all know how well that turned out.  
  
Spike set his jaw at the mention of her previous boyfriend. I'm not Angelus, luv.  
  
I know. But I just can't do this. I'm sorry.  
  
Spike gave her a smile that didn't reach his eyes. S'alright, I understand, pet. We're supposed to be mortal enemies, remember?  
  
Buffy could tell he was upset, though he hid it pretty well. I remember. She answered quietly.  
  
The vampire stood. I'm going to go. Buffy... He paused, as if considering his words. I still love you. I'll always love you. And I know you won't ever love me, but I'll always be here. If you need me, you know where to find me.  
  
He turned and walked out the door without waiting for her to respond.  
  
_*  
  
Buffy sighed and rolled over, covering her head with her pillow. She couldn't sleep. Couldn't stop thinking about Spike.  
  
Frustrated, she let out a low growl. Maybe she could find something to kill.  
  
Putting on a pair of jeans and a jacket, she grabbed a few weapons and crept out her window.  
  
****  
  
Spike was sitting in his crypt, flipping through the low-budget movies on television. There never was anything on past two in the morning.  
  
A loud scream outside broke his quiet thoughts.  
  
Curious, he cautiously stepped outside, when he saw a bleeding Buffy clutching her arm, anger flashing her eyes.  
  
Buffy? What are you... Oof! Something large knocked him down, and he felt something sharp cut into his back. Getting up, he searched for his attacker.  
  
  
  
His eyes widened as the monstrous demon approached. The first thing he noticed was that it was missing an arm.  
  
The second thing he noticed was that it stood nearly ten feet tall, and had one large eye in the center of it's head. Sharp, wicked looking black claws protruded from each of the three fingers on it's remaining hand. Each claw was dripping blood, which Spike assumed was from Buffy.  
  
He winced. And now possibly him.  
  
Standing, he yelled at Buffy, who had gotten up as well. Slayer! You got a weapon?  
  
Without speaking, she tossed a small sword at him, causing it to land at his feet.  
  
The vampire picked up the blade, preparing to sever the demon's head. The demon, however, had other plans, and knocked Spike back into a tombstone, effectively breaking a couple of ribs.  
  
Sword lost and forgotten, he stood, determined to get a few good punches in. He threw himself on the back of the retreating demon, who had decided to go after the Slayer.  
  
The demon threw Spike off of him again, this time slashing at his belly with his claws. The vampire growled loudly in pain, trying to get back up.  
  
Buffy attacked while the large demon was occupied with Spike. Running up, she stabbed it in the gut with the sword he had thrown at Spike. It let out another loud scream like the one that had brought Spike outside in the first place.  
  
The monster pulled the weapon out of his stomach and turned on the Slayer standing nearby. It swung out at her, knocking her to the ground with it's powerful arm.  
  
She was too far from her weapons, and the demon closed in on her. It towered above her, and moved in for the kill.  
  
At least, it would have moved in for the kill if it's head hadn't been severed and sent flying off into the night.  
  
The body collapsed to the ground, turning into a deep blue colored goo. Buffy jumped out of the way of the spreading puddle, and sighed.  
  
Spike gritted his teeth in pain, and leaned against a headstone. Neither spoke.  
  
It was Buffy that broke the silence. Spike, what are you doing here?  
  
I live here, pet. You're the one who decided to fight in my front yard. Looked like you could have used some help.  
  
Buffy rolled her eyes. I was doing fine on my own, thanks. I didn't need you.  
  
Spike turned and glared at her. Seems like you never need me, luv. Wincing, he stood. I'm just the pet vampire you keep around for fun, aren't I? You get a man's hopes up and then crush him.  
  
I thought you understood.  
  
Yeah, I understood. When you said you weren't ready to move on, you meant you didn't want to move on to me. I saw you dancing with that wanker tonight. Seemed pretty ready to move on then.  
  
Buffy's anger flared. Fine. You're right. I don't need you. I didn't need you tonight, and I never need you. You can just stay away from me from now on.  
  
Is that really what you want, Slayer? His blue eyes pierced hers and for a split second, she faltered. But her pride got the best of her.  
  
She hardened her gaze. Yes. That's what I want.  
  
Fine. See you around, Slayer. With effort, he stalked into his crypt and slammed the door.  
  
Buffy stared for a minute, defeated.  
_  
*Why do I drive everyone away?*  
_  
****  
  
The following night, she was back at the Bronze with her friends. She had told Willow and Tara about her conversation with Spike, and both had agreed that she could use a little fun time.  
  
And she was having fun. That is, until it was ruined by a familiar blonde vampire near the bar.  
  
Spike turned, and Buffy watched as he went up to the stage. He gestured to the lead singer of the band, who leaned down and listened while Spike whispered something in his ear. The singer nodded and gestured to his band mates.  
  
The first chords of a rock song started up. Spike caught her eye as the song played, silently telling her that this was for her.  
_  
I'm not the first you shot down  
I drank your pleasure slow  
Then stumbled out from your veil  
Still I've come for you tonight  
Choke my faith and stab my pride  
And tell myself that  
  
This is the last time  
This is the last time  
This is the last time now  
I'll bleed for you_  
  
Buffy watched him breathe in a puff of smoke as he slightly nodded his head to the beat, never taking his eyes off of her.  
_  
Preservation or Predation  
As I'm reeling I don't know  
Crumbled I spill out of your hand  
I want to fall  
And you see it all  
And you'll just laugh when I say  
  
This is the last time  
This is the last time  
This is the last time now  
I'll bleed for you  
_  
She could see him favoring the ribs on his side, wincing as he turned to put out the cigarette._  
  
And everything I feel I know you know  
And everything that heals I know you know  
And everything that steals I know you know  
And everything that kills you know  
  
And I tell myself that  
  
This is the last time  
This is the last time  
This is the last time now..._  
  
When the song faded, he turned and left the club.  
  
****  
  
A/N - sorry. I had to use the song. lol. It's called Last Time' by Fuel.


	3. Unknown and Missing

Moving On  
Disclaimer. Nope. Still don't own em. But i do use the same laptop. (you know, the white iBook. yeah)  
A/N 1 - I'm putting up a buffy fanfic collection site, but I need some help. want to? go check out the link... http://buffyfix.cjb.net  
A/N 2 - Is it too early to nominate James Marsters for an Emmy? I mean, just for the last scene in beneath you... it is too early? Seriously? damn.  
A/N 3 - It may not seem like it for the next couple of chapters, but Buffy will eventually come to her senses. I've decided that instead of a simple fluff fic, i'm gonna draw it out and change a whole bunch of season five.  
  
So on with the angst!  
  
**** Chapter 3 - Unknown and Missing ****  
  
So what is she?  
  
The older man removed his glasses and set them on the book in front of him. Leaning back in the chair, he pinched the bridge of his nose and closed his eyes.  
  
Buffy and Giles were alone in the Magic Box, looking through books. The man had gotten a tiny bit of information on the woman Buffy had fought a few weeks prior. It wasn't much, but none of it was good.  
  
I honestly don't know yet, Buffy. Really, all we know for certain is that she is looking for some kind of key. From what you tell me, she is incredibly strong. Perhaps you should lay low until we find out more.  
  
Giles, I can't do that. You know I can't just _not_ patrol. I mean, yeah, we don't know what she is, and yeah, she beat me, but I can't just avoid her and hope she goes away. I won't do that.  
  
That isn't what I'm saying, Buffy, I'm...  
  
Buffy said warningly. I'm gonna go see what I can find out. Head to Willy's or something.  
  
Giles sighed in defeat. When his Slayer got it in her mind to do something...  
  
Perhaps Spike knows something. Have you seen him lately?  
  
Buffy inwardly winced. It had been three weeks since that night at the Bronze. Three weeks since she had told him to stay away from her. And three weeks since he had agreed.  
  
His persistence in not being around surprised her. Buffy had expected him to at least try to see her. But he hadn't shown anywhere. Not on patrol, not outside her house, and not at the shop.  
  
She had gone to his crypt once, about a week after the Bronze thing, but he hadn't been there. The television was on, and candles were lit, so Buffy knew he was still in town. She just didn't know _where_ in town.  
  
Haven't seen him. Buffy answered. She sighed. Look, I'm gonna go.  
  
I wonder where he is. Giles mused aloud. The two stood, and Buffy put a stake into her pocket. Well, if you do happen to see him, see if he knows anything. Buffy started towards the door as Giles started putting away books.  
  
  
  
And Buffy? The blonde turned around.  
  
Please be careful. We do not know what we're dealing with.  
  
I will. She gave him a small smile and left the building, closing the door behind her.  
  
Rubbing her temples, she headed towards the cemetery that Spike called home.  
  
***  
  
Spike let out a breath of smoke as he approached the crypt. He was almost there. He could see the front entrance. But something stopped him.  
  
He could feel her. Coming towards him, somewhere off to the right. He slid back into the shadows and waited, watching the door.  
  
She appeared, walking through the gravestones, stake in hand. She stopped and looked up, as if she had heard something. After a minute, she shook her head and continued.  
  
Outside the crypt, Buffy stalled. Spike watched as she gathered herself, before she finally opened the door and stepped inside.  
  
He had thought she was at the shop. Oh well. He could wait until later to get the rest of his things. He put out the cigarette and stomped on it, before turning back the way he came.  
  
***  
  
Buffy slowly stepped inside the dark crypt, leaving the door open to allow the moon to shine through. Nothing was lit, and it felt... empty. Something wasn't right, but she couldn't put her finger on it.  
  
She waited for a minute for her eyes to adjust. When they did, she realized what was bothering her.  
  
The crypt was empty.  
  
Well, it wasn't _completely_ empty. A few scattered candles and candlesticks littered the ground, along with various papers.  
  
She whispered, knowing he wouldn't answer.  
  
Slowly Buffy made her way around the room. The television was gone, as was the chair. The small refrigerator was still there, but it was empty, and it was unplugged. Two black shirts were found, forgotten in a corner. But that was all. Some candles, two shirts, and a fridge.  
  
*He's gone.*  
  
The thought came to her mind, and Buffy was surprised at the reaction she had to it. Immediately, her chin wavered, and her eyes filled with tears. She brushed them away, growling at herself.  
  
Why do I care? She asked aloud, to the empty silence. I mean, it's Spike! I don't care! I wanted him to leave!  
  
Her mind may have believed it, but her heart didn't.  
  
A lone tear rolled down her cheek, and this time she didn't try to wipe it away. She sighed and wrapped her arms around her body.  
  
She stood like that for some time, mulling over this new development.  
  
*I told him to stay away from me. I wanted him to. But I didn't mean for him to leave completely. How could he? He said he wouldn't leave me. How could he?*  
  
But she knew. She had told him to.  
  
But why was it bothering her so much? Sure, she missed him. She missed having someone to patrol with, missed their usual banter. But that wasn't why she was hurt.  
  
Somewhere along the lines, Spike had become something more to her than just the resident friendly vampire. She just didn't know what.  
  
Dammit Spike! I didn't mean for you to leave! She cried angrily, stomping her foot on the ground.  
  
She sank to the ground. This time, she let the tears come.  
  
***  
  
Spike strode up to the abandoned house and entered the front door without stopping.  
  
It was a small, old fashioned one-story with a large wraparound porch. The yard was unkempt, all dirt with patches of dry grass and broken bottles, and the faded white paint was peeling off the sides of the house.  
  
It wasn't far from Buffy's home. Closer to her than the graveyard had been, anyways. But it was still at the edge of another cemetery, which worked out well for Spike' purposes. It's closest neighbors couldn't be seen from anywhere around the house, even in broad daylight (or so Spike assumed), so it was fairly secluded from daily human life.  
  
No one had lived there for years. Local rumor had it that the home was haunted, but Spike knew better. A particularly nasty breed of demon - an Aicirtap, known for it's slime and invincibility - had taken up residence there, keeping the prying eyes of the public away. Luckily for Spike, he had managed to kill it quite by accident.  
  
*  
  
He had been at Willy's Bar the same night he had seen Buffy at the Bronze. He was drinking away all the problems Buffy had given him, while deciding his next move. The large demon had sat next to him and ordered something, while arguing with everything it came in contact with.  
  
It had turned to Spike, taunting him about being a vampire, and a poor one at that. In his drunken state, Spike really didn't care. He was usually up for a good brawl, but that night, he just wasn't in the mood. So he got up to leave, taking his drink with him.  
  
The Aicirtap didn't like that Spike had just walked away, so it got up to follow, pulling on Spike's arm.  
  
When it yanked at his wrist, however, it caused Spike to fling the open beer at the demon. Instantly, the alcohol took effect, causing smoke to rise from the demon's skin while it screamed and yelled. Spike's eyes widened, and nobody moved as the Aicirtap burnt until only a small pile of ashes were left.  
  
Spike had started laughing. The demon who put fear into the hearts of everything it met was killed by a simple beer. And he had turned to ash like the vampires he loved to tease. Pretending that he had meant to kill it, Spike stomped once on the pile of dust before grinning at the other patrons in the bar and leaving.  
  
Spike moved into the now-gone demon's place shortly after that.  
  
That had been a good night. Spike had killed off a menace to society, reasserted his big bad status in the demon community, and gotten himself a bigger, better place to live.  
  
If Buffy hadn't told him to stay out of her life, unlife would be good.  
  
*  
  
Spike sighed and pulled a bag of blood out of the larger fridge. His new place had taken some work on the inside. Electricity, for one. The former owner hadn't needed or used it, so Spike had to fix a few fuses and light bulbs.  
  
The vampire settled himself into his old ratty chair and flipped on the television. Nothing was on. His plan had been to get the bed out of the lower level of his crypt, but Buffy showing up had ruined that plan.  
  
Of course, he could always try again during the day. His new place had a cellar, which in turn had a passage to the sewers. Spike assumed that it had been for escape if the family got trapped during an earthquake or something similar. He hadn't gotten around to exploring yet, but it couldn't hurt. If he could find the way to the entrance near his crypt, he could easily get the rest of his things out without worrying about Buffy showing.  
  
Finishing the blood, Spike went downstairs to start his exploration. No time like the present. And he really didn't want to shove off the wrong manhole cover during daylight and find himself on fire. Nope. Best to explore at night.  
  
****  
  
Dawn found Buffy huddled on the floor of Spike's crypt some time later.  
  
Buffy? Are you okay?  
  
Buffy sat up and sniffed, wiping her face. Yeah, Dawnie, I'm fine.  
  
No you're not. You're all blotchy. The teen pointed out. What's wrong?  
  
  
  
The brunette sat next to her sister and put an arm around her shoulder. Buffy, seriously. Tell me what's bothering you.  
  
Buffy stopped.  
  
Yeah... what about him?  
  
Well, his stuff isn't here.  
  
Dawn looked around the dark crypt. She hadn't noticed when she came in.  
  
Where'd he go?  
  
I don't know.  
  
But... but he can't be gone! Dawn stood and started searching the small room like Buffy had done earlier. But unlike her sister, she took the small ladder downstairs.  
  
Ah ha! The teen's voice carried up to the top level. Buffy! Come here!  
  
Buffy followed her sister down, where she saw a large bed and a trunk.  
  
See Buffy? He's coming back. I mean, some of his things are still here. So it's okay!  
  
Buffy gave a small smile to the beaming girl. I guess.  
  
Come on, Buffy. What is going on? Why are you so upset?  
  
Buffy didn't answer at first. What would she say?  
  
In the end, Buffy told Dawn everything.  
  
***  
  
So you told him to stay away? I mean, really stay away? Confusion marred the younger girl's face.  
  
Buffy nodded.  
  
Why? If he's in love with you, and wants to help you, why would you make him leave?  
  
I don't know. I was just so angry with him. I think I just wanted to hurt him.  
  
Looks like he really took you seriously. Dawn remarked.  
  
I don't know what to do, Dawnie. I'm so confused. I miss him, but I think it's more than that. I just don't know what.  
  
Dawn smiled sympathetically. Well, you'll see him again. He still has to get the rest of his stuff.  
  
I guess.  
  
****  
  
Are you sure?  
  
Giles listened carefully to the response from the other end of the phone.  
  
Yes, I understand. He pinched the bridge of his nose. No, I don't think that will be necessary. You need not come out here.  
  
  
  
Alright. Thank you.  
  
The former Watcher hung up the phone and sat down slowly. The Council had information about the woman Buffy had fought. But they refused to give it to him. And now they were likely going to be on the next flight out of London.  
  
He sighed. If they were getting involved, this thing was bigger than either he or Buffy had thought.  
  
********  
  
Go check out my site! http://buffyfix.cjb.net :D


	4. News To Me

Moving On  
Disclaimer. Nope. Still don't own em. But i do use the same laptop. (you know, the white iBook. yeah)  
  
A/N - review? Please? and go check out my buffy and angel fanfic collection site... http://buffyfix.cjb.net . nothing like a little shameless self promotion here. :p  
  
**** Chapter 4 - News To Me ****  
  
If she had gotten her way, she would be asleep in Spike's bed, waiting for him to come get it.  
  
As it was, Buffy allowed herself to be led out of the crypt by Dawn. She followed the teen as if on autopilot all the way to the Magic Box.  
  
The tiny bell above the door rang, and Giles looked up from his seat at the round table, almost grateful for the interruption.  
  
Good Lord, Buffy... are you alright?  
  
The blonde Slayer sniffed and managed a weak smile. I'm good, Giles. What do we got?  
  
The ex-Watcher wasn't in the least convinced by Buffy's halfway attempt at pretending to be alright, but he made a mental note to find out what was wrong later. Right now, there were more pressing matters to attend to.  
  
Uh, yes. It... I've talked to the Council...  
  
Buffy interrupted by groaning. She had sat at the table with Giles, and now proceeded to put her head down. The Council? Didn't I make it clear enough that I really didn't want anything to do with them? She mumbled into the furniture.  
  
Well, I had no other choice. I called an old friend of mine to see if there was information concerning this... woman you fought. I just received a call back. It seems that they do have something. He paused.  
  
What woman? Dawn asked, eager to be involved. The other two ignored her, and the brunette scowled and sat on the staircase to the upper level, settling for reading a magazine.  
  
Buffy raised her head and eyed the older man. Well? What'd they say?  
  
Ah, it seems that they are reluctant to share their information on the phone.  
  
So, what, they're just gonna fly out here? Buffy asked, snorting. She winced when Giles cast his gaze downwards and cleaned his glassed. Giles! Why are they coming here?!  
  
There was no other choice, Buffy. I am truly sorry.  
  
She scowled. She muttered. The perfect ending to my oh-so-perfect day.  
  
Giles looked towards Dawn, confusion on his features.  
  
The teen shrugged and gave him a small grin. It's called sarcasm, Giles.  
  
Giles sent the girl a glare and turned back to his Slayer.   
  
It's nothing, Giles. Stop giving me that worried Watcher look.  
  
I'm sorry, Buffy, it's just that you were alright earlier. What happened?  
  
She was ready to tell him that she didn't want to talk about it. She didn't want to tell him that Spike was gone, and it was all her fault. And she really didn't want to tell him that she was upset that the vampire had left, because then he would start asking questions, and things would come out... nope, best that she didn't say anything.  
  
But the concerned and caring look on his face broke her resolve.   
  
_*I've really got to stop giving in.*_ She thought.  
  
I went to see Spike. Buffy started. See, I haven't seen him in a while. You know that. I don't know what I'm saying... you were there earlier... you said you hadn't seen him... Her nerves caused her to start babbling, but she caught herself and took a breath.  
  
So I went to his crypt, and... oh, Giles, he's gone. All his stuff...  
  
Except his bed. Dawn piped up.  
  
Except his bed. Buffy agreed. And... and I think I'm the reason he left. The tears threatened to fall.  
  
Giles moved closer to the young woman and put a reassuring hand on her shoulder. What makes you say that?  
  
Buffy didn't answer for a minute.  
  
I never told you he was in love with me, did I? She blurted out.  
  
Giles looked stunned. I'm sorry, what? Spike? In love with you?  
  
Buffy whispered. I found out that weekend you and mom were gone. We had a party, and Spike was there, and we all played truth or dare. Plus... lots of alcohol. He said he loved me and would never leave me and stuff.  
  
I see. Go on. Giles started rubbing at the glass in his eye wear so furiously that Dawn was afraid he would break it.  
  
But yeah, he's in love with me. Buffy continued. And I didn't do anything to stop him at first, but then I told him there could never be anything between us... remember that day I took him in the training room and talked to him? And then he left?  
  
The memory flashed through Giles' mind.  
  
*  
_  
Giles was engrossed in a book while Buffy and the gang sat around talking, obviously not doing research.  
  
Spike entered the small shop, and nodded his greetings to everyone. Buffy stood slowly, standing next to the vampire._  
  
_ Buffy asked. Can I talk to you? Alone? She beckoned towards the training room.  
  
He grinned stupidly, and nodded. Sure pet, anything you want.  
  
For a moment, Giles wondered why Spike was smiling so broadly, but the thought faded as soon as it had come.  
  
The two were in the training room for no longer than fifteen minutes, when Buffy came back into the shop, sighing.  
  
The older man asked as the Slayer closed the training room door. What about Spike?  
  
Oh... he had to... he had to go. Patrol and stuff. Said he'd give me the night off.  
  
Giles considered this. Yes, well I suppose that's alright. You could do with one night off. He shrugged and continued reading.  
_  
*  
  
The ex-Watcher returned to the present. I remember. What happened there? Giles asked.  
  
That's when I told him. Said that I couldn't be with him in the way he wanted me to. You know, boyfriend and girlfriend. Cause I wasn't ready to move on. And then he said he'd still love me, and if I needed him, I'd know where to find him. And then he left.  
  
What does that have to do with him leaving Sunnydale?  
  
Buffy flushed in embarrassment. She had been cold to the vampire.  
  
Well, I was at the Bronze dancing with a guy, and he saw me. Then that night I was patrolling, and I wound up in front of his crypt, fighting this big ugly thing, and he kills it right as it's about to kill me, and I didn't even thank him! You know what I said? I asked him what he was doing there.  
  
Giles could hear the anger at herself creep into her voice as she spoke. But he didn't stop her or force her to calm down. He let her rant.  
  
So then he tells me it looked like I needed help, and, Giles, it just annoyed me, the way he said it. So I said I never needed him, and he got all upset and hurt and said some stuff, nothing mean or anything, just all male wounded pride stuff. And then I told him to leave me alone. I told him to stay away from me. And he just said, Fine. See you Slayer.' And that's it.  
  
The tears were flowing freely by the time Buffy finished, and Giles had moved to hug the blonde.  
  
It's all my fault, Giles. I'm the one who made him leave.  
  
Giles carefully thought over everything she had just told him. Well, Buffy, he said he would never leave you? The girl nodded softly. Then I don't believe he hasn't left completely. Yes, from the information we have, it seems he no longer resides in his crypt, but I do not think he has left Sunnydale. If he loves you... then he hasn't left.  
  
Dawn smiled smugly. That's what I said, too.  
  
Buffy raised her head and an eyebrow to look at her sister. Well, okay, I said he hasn't left cause he left his bed and stuff, but it's close, right?  
  
Buffy wiped at her eyes. The worst part is, Giles, is that I have no idea why this is bothering me so much. I feel so... guilty... or something. And I miss him, I think. I don't know. It's all really confusing.  
  
I understand. Why don't you go home and sleep. If I know the Council, they'll probably show up tomorrow, so you will need your rest. I'll see you in the morning?  
  
Buffy nodded, standing. I'm sorry, Giles.  
  
He stood with her and smiled softly. For what?  
  
For putting all this on you. For driving an ally away? I don't know. Everything, I guess.  
  
You'll see him again, Buffy.  
  
I hope so. She returned the soft smile. Dawn, you ready?  
  
The brunette got up and followed her sister out the door, calling out a goodnight to the shop owner.  
  
When the girls were gone, Giles sat back down and pinched the bridge of his nose.  
  
So Spike was in love with Buffy.  
  
He couldn't say he was too surprised. The way the vampire had acted the few times he had seen him lately. Nicer than usual. Well, nicer than usual Spike. And it certainly explained the silly grins.  
  
Giles was surprised about one thing, though. The information didn't bother him as much as he thought it would have. So Spike was in love with Buffy.  
  
The small thing that did bother him though, was Buffy's reaction. Giles had a sneaking suspicion that Buffy felt something for the vampire in return.  
  
But there wasn't time to dwell. He needed to get everything ready for the visit from Quinten Travers and his lackeys.  
  
***  
  
no, no, No, No, NO! A woman's voice yelled.  
  
A short, scabby demon cowered back as a pointed shoe flew through the closet door, narrowly missing his head.  
  
A blonde woman emerged from the large closet barefoot. The tight, short, royal blue dress barely covered her, and her curly hair was piled on her head, giving her an innocent look.  
  
But the small demon knew looks could be deceiving.  
  
No, your most glorious one? Nothing pleases you? Please then, kill me, for I have failed. He knelt down at her manicured toes and whimpered.  
  
Get up, minion, I am soooo not in the mood to kill anyone right now! She crossed the large bedroom and threw herself on the four poster bed. The blue of her dress blended with the dark silks of the sheets.  
  
All I want is to find my key, and get out of this stupid world! I hate this place!  
  
Another minion entered the room, brown robes sweeping the floor. Yes, magnificent one! We are searching! But we have yet to locate your key.  
  
Well work faster! The woman rolled her eyes. Why do I put up with this? I'm so above all of you!  
  
You are, most beauteous one! We are not worthy of your presence!  
  
The woman rolled her eyes again, this time sighing. I just want to go home.  
  
Something clicked in her mind... the girl she had fought a few weeks ago... there was something about her.  
  
That girl...  
  
What girl, oh perfect, wonderful, graceful...  
  
That GIRL. The blonde interrupted. That girl. The one I fought. Or, She laughed lightly. The one I beat up. She was a little stronger, and she actually wanted to fight me. Maybe she has something to do with my key. Find her?  
  
But wisest one, we do not know who she is.  
  
Hey! You're my followers, and you do what I say! Go. Find. The. Girl. And bring her here. But don't like, hurt her or anything, cause I really want to do that myself.  
  
The scabby minions all bowed, muttering praises as they left the room.  
  
I surround myself with incompetents. The curly-haired woman groaned, laying back and closing her eyes.  
  
****  
  
Spike finally found a tunnel that he knew.  
  
He had been searching for nearly three hours for the tunnels that would lead to his old crypt. If someone had been with him, he would have been deeply embarrassed, because he was supposed to know the sewers like the back of his hand. But he didn't. Every tunnel looked the same to him.  
  
He found the exit that lead to his crypt, and waited next to it, listening for anything out of the ordinary. There weren't any heartbeats, and no noises came from the crypt, so he assumed that Buffy had left.  
  
Slowly he entered, pushing aside the heavy door that lead to the lower level of the mausoleum. Good. Nothing was there.  
  
Spike decided to take the trunk with him back to his new place. The bed would take much longer, and he would be fine sleeping in the chair another night. Grunting, he picked up the heavy box, when a piece of paper on his bed caught his eye.  
  
_Spike-  
  
Don't know where you went, but if you get this, please let us know you're okay. Buffy's really worried. Plus, there's some new demon or something in town, and we could use your help.  
  
See you, I guess.  
  
Dawn_  
  
So, the bit left him a note. She must have followed Buffy earlier, Spike reasoned. And Buffy was worried?  
  
*Serves her right, it does.* Spike thought.  
  
He pondered Dawn's note for a few more minutes. He could always show at the Magic Box from time to time, let them know he was still around.  
  
He shrugged, pocketing the piece of paper and lifting the trunk again. He would decide what to do later.  
  
*****  
  
A/N - Yeah, I know, not a real plot filled chapter. And sorry that this is the first update in a few days. I've just been busy with the site. Anywho, if you have a fic, please email me, cause i really need some stuff to put on it! :)


	5. Visitors

Moving On  
Disclaimer - If I really did own them, spike would have been locked in my room and never let out to be on the show.  
  
A/N - lol, i dont think spike is begging for scraps, but everyone's opinion is different, i guess. anywho, *insert shameless plug about website http://buffyfix.cjb.net here*.  
  
Another note: I don't know if I mentioned it earlier, but Dawn doesn't know she's the key, and neither do Buffy and Giles. But I guess you got it. and review please? i know im begging, but it makes me write faster if i think people are actually reading it. if not, i'll probably wind up putting it off.  
  
**** Chapter 5 - Visitors ****  
  
Giles was alone in the shop early Saturday morning. Going over the books, absently cleaning things, and rearranging items on the shelves kept him from thinking about the impending visit from the Council.  
  
No one entered the shop until nearly ten, so when the door to the Magic Box opened and the bell above it jangled, Giles jumped in surprise.  
  
Morning, Giles. Wow, you're extra wiggy today. Watcher stuff? Dawn grinned and sat at the table, across from the older man, setting her bookbag down next to her.  
  
He sighed in reply. They're coming here. Today.  
  
The teen nodded sympathetically. I know. And Buffy said I need to either stay at home or in the training room. Basically meaning out of the way. She scowled.  
  
And I meant it. Buffy replied, overhearing the conversation ass she entered the shop. You haven't met them, Dawn. And you'll be happier if it stays that way.  
  
  
  
Dawn, I am with Buffy. You need to stay somewhere else.  
  
Buffy started. I think I'd rather her be here than at home, though. I can keep an eye on her.  
  
What about Joyce?  
  
At the gallery all day. And she's got a date tonight, so...  
  
Of course. Dawn, you will be careful? Stay in the training room while the Council is here?  
  
The teen groaned. Yes, Giles. She said in a childish voice.  
  
Good. Buffy, they should be here soon, and they hinted at wanted to interview you', so to say.  
  
I'll hang. The Slayer shrugged. She was emotionally exhausted from the previous night and all that had happened with Spike. She had mulled it over and over again in her mind, so she barely heard her sister when she started talking.  
  
Dawn asked.  
  
Buffy looked up to see Dawn's confused face staring back at her. Sorry, what'd you say?  
  
I asked if I could run home and grab some stuff. If I'm gonna be stuck here all day, I'm not gonna die of boredom.  
  
Yeah... sure. Buffy answered, distractedly waving Dawn away.  
  
The teen grinned. I'll be back in an hour. She said, running out the door.  
  
****  
  
Spike grunted, stripping the bed of all the sheets and blankets and putting them in a large bag. He had returned to his crypt earlier to get the rest of his things, knowing no one would interrupt him.  
  
The Vampire scratched his head, pondering the idea of dragging a king-sized mattress by himself through the sewers. Maybe not the smartest idea.  
  
He could always come back for it at night, he surmised. Easiest to carry it above ground, anyways.  
  
He started taking the bed apart, satisfied with his new plan.  
  
****  
  
Dawn made her way through the headstones towards Spike's crypt. She already had magazines and stuff at the store, so she didn't need to get anything from home. Instead, she was going back to see if Spike had gotten her note.  
  
She quietly opened the crypt door, just in case something not-so-nice was waiting inside. When she saw the coast was clear, she let out a sigh of relief.  
  
The teen started towards the ladder to the lower level, when she heard a string of British curses flowing up towards her.  
  
*Spike?!*  
  
Quietness forgotten, she hurried down.  
  
****  
  
Spike glared at the headboard, which had decided to fall on top of him when he removed the mattress.  
  
He was rubbing his neck when he noticed a familiar presence.  
  
He whirled around.   
  
Dawn smiled shyly. Hey Spike.  
  
What are you doing here? The Vampire asked, thoroughly confused.  
  
Dawn slowly walked through the small cave, picking up items here and there. Worried about you. Did you get my note?  
  
Spike smiled softly. Yeah, Bit. Sorry I didn't say anything to you. Your sis told me to stay away.  
  
And you're just gonna do that?  
  
Spike chuckled softly. Yeah, Bit. Big sis has a few stakes with my name on them, and I'm sure she would love to put them to use. Best I not give her a reason.  
  
Dawn frowned. So where are you gonna go?  
  
Actually, can you keep a secret? He raised an eyebrow.  
  
Dawn scoffed. I'm so totally trustworthy!  
  
I got a new place.  
  
Really? Where?  
  
Not far from yours. But, you can't say anything to the Slayer, alright? She said to stay away, and I plan on it.  
  
Dawn pouted. What about me? Can I come see you?  
  
Sure, Bit. I'll always be there if you need me.  
  
The teen rolled her eyes. Okay, but first you kinda need to show me where you live now.  
  
Daytime, luv. Come back here tonight.  
  
First, I can't. The Council is showing up at the shop and I have to stay in the training room. Second, if it's day, how'd you get here?  
  
The sewers.  
  
Dawn's eyes brightened. Then show me now! I have to be back at the store soon anyways, and I don't know when I'll be able to get back.  
  
Spike considered. On one condition.  
  
  
  
He grinned. You help me carry the mattress.  
  
****  
  
Spike and Dawn slowly made their way through Sunnydale's tunnels, stopping every few feet to regain a grip on the large mattress. Eventually though, they stumbled into the cellar of Spike's house, without dropping their cargo once.  
  
We're here, Bit.  
  
Dawn grunted in response as they hefted the mattress up the stairs and into the kitchen. Once there, Dawn let her end drop and sighed in relief.  
  
Whew. Show me around?  
  
So you're just gonna leave that there, then? Spike asked, gesturing at the discarded end of the bed.  
  
Dawn grinned. Don't have much time here, you know. So show me around already!  
  
Spike rolled his eyes, but dropped his end and followed the girl out of the kitchen and into the living room. This is the living room.  
  
Kinda guessed. She smirked.  
  
Spike growled. You're the one who wanted a tour, pet.  
  
Dawn answered, not sorry in the least.  
  
Fine. Follow me.  
  
Spike quickly showed her the master bedroom, a small library, another bedroom, and the sitting room, telling her the story of how he got the place. They wound up back in the living room.  
  
Here endeth the tour.  
  
Dawn smiled. Thanks Spike. She glanced at her watch. Crap! I have to go! She started towards the front door. Uh, where are we, exactly.  
  
Spike chuckled. Go straight out the front, you'll see a road. Turn left, and follow it until you know where you are. Trust me. You'll know.  
  
The pair reached the door, Spike staying well out of the way of the light filtering through it. Dawn said, turning around.  
  
Yeah, Nibblet?  
  
You're not leaving town, right? I mean, you'll be here if we need you?  
  
Spike raised an eyebrow. Pet, you aren't planning on telling your sister, now, are you?  
  
Dawn rolled her eyes. No. But I need to tell Giles. What if there's some big nasty?  
  
Spike thought about it for a moment. Alright. Tell Rupert. But make sure he knows that he can't go around tellin' anyone else. Alright?  
  
Dawn smiled. Alright. See ya. She bounded out the door, closing it behind her.  
  
Spike pinched the bridge of his nose. *Bloody teenagers...*  
  
****  
  
Dawn hurried into the Magic Box, only five minutes later than she said she would be. Spike's place really wasn't far at all. In fact, it was going to be a lot easier to get him from now on.  
  
Buffy looked up as she entered. Giles continued to immerse himself in a book, and Anya was helping a customer, so she ignored the girl.  
  
I thought you were going to get some stuff at home? Buffy asked, looking at the teen.  
  
Dawn's eyes widened. She didn't have anything with her! I was... She tried to think of a lie quickly. I got there, and couldn't find any magazines I wanted. So I changed my mind.  
  
Buffy shrugged, accepting the lie. Training room.  
  
The brunette scowled, picking up the bag she had left earlier. She would tell Giles about Spike next time he was alone.  
  
Giles watched the teen retreat to the back and close the door. Buffy, are you sure it's best for her to be here?  
  
Buffy sighed. Giles, I'd just feel safer knowing where she is.  
  
The ex-Watcher nodded. I'll be right back.  
  
He followed the steps Dawn had taken minutes earlier, entering the small room in the back.  
  
  
  
Came the reply.  
  
The man saw her sitting on the pommel horse. Dawn, you understand why we need you to stay here... It was said with uncertainty, and Dawn smiled.  
  
Yeah, I get it. Crazy Watchers and all. Hey... She figured now would be as good a time as any. Giles, if I tell you this, you can't tell Buffy.  
  
Giles stood next to her, frowning at her words. I can't promise not to tell Buffy something. Are you alright?  
  
Yeah, I'm fine. She reassured him. I just... okay, I didn't go home just now.  
  
I see. Giles removed his glasses. Where did you go?  
  
To Spike's crypt. I left him a note, and I wanted to see if he got it.  
  
And this is what you don't want me to tell her?  
  
Well, that too, but let me finish. Spike was there.  
  
Giles asked, surprised. I thought he had cleaned out.  
  
He did, except for his bed, where I left the note. Anyways, he didn't really leave. He just has a new place. He showed me. And he said I could tell you just in case we needed him.  
  
Really? And why can't we tell Buffy?  
  
Spike said that she told him to stay away, and he's just doing what she says cause he doesn't want to wind up as a pile of dust.  
  
I see. He put his glasses back on. I won't tell her. At least, not now. She's under enough pressure as it is.  
  
I know. Dawn answered quietly. Just... if you do tell her... take away her weapons.  
  
Giles smiled. I don't believe she would kill him, Dawn. You and I both saw her reaction to his leaving. I dare say she feels bad about the whole thing.  
  
Another secret? Dawn grinned. Me too.  
  
The training room door opened, and Anya poked her head in. Uh, Giles? I think they're here.  
  
The ex-Watcher stiffened and looked at Dawn. Stay here.  
  
Got it.  
  
He turned and exited the room with one last glance at the teen, taking a deep breath as he did so. Dawn gave him a reassuring grin, and Giles half-smiled back.  
  
****  
  
Giles entered the shop and noticed his Slayer standing, back rigid and poised to attack. Five men and women in dress suits and glasses stood nearby.  
  
Hello, Rupert.  
  
The response was cold, harsh. How may I help you?  
  
The leader of the group laughed without humor. Ah, Mr. Giles, I see you haven't changed.  
  
Giles ignored the statement. What are you doing here?  
  
We have information you and your... Slayer... need. Quentin Travers gestured to the blonde standing by the table.  
  
Before Giles could speak, Buffy did.  
  
Look. I don't work for the Council. I'm not gonna jump through hoops for you. You're either going to get back on a plane and head back to merry old England, or help me and tell me what you know, then get on a plane and go home.  
  
The cold look on Travers' face didn't leave. Miss Summers, we are on the same side.  
  
Which is why it's probably in your best interest to tell me what you know about this chick. I'm guessing it's not good, since you couldn't just tell us over the phone.  
  
The look softened on the older man's face. No. It isn't good. Have a seat.  
  
Buffy sat, Giles sitting next to her. Anya noticed the tension in the room, and flipped the closed sign on the door before joining Dawn in the training room, grumbling about loosing money the entire way. Quentin sat across from her.  
  
I'm sorry. Buffy started, clearly not sorry. Who are these people? And what are they doing here?  
  
These are members of the Council. Watchers, you see. They are here to help me with the... ah, test.  
  
Buffy's eyes narrowed. I'm not going through your tests. I thought I made that clear.  
  
Travers cleared his throat. Miss Summers, I'm afraid it isn't for you.  
  
I don't understand.  
  
You see, the woman you fought. Her name is Glory, to put it easily. She isn't a demon at all.  
  
Then what is she?  
  
She's a god.  
  
Buffy answered quietly. Then why is she here?  
  
She's looking for a key to return home. She was expelled from her world, and now she wishes to return.  
  
Can't she like... Buffy waved her hands around. I don't know, do something and just disappear?  
  
Quentin shook his head. It isn't that easy.  
  
So... what's the Key?  
  
The Council head cleared his throat. That is where the test comes in. You see... it was created by a group of monks who's sole purpose was preventing the beast from escape.  
  
I guess by beast you mean Glory...  
  
Correct. They sent the Key to you, actually.  
  
Buffy scrunched up her face in confusion. They didn't give me a key. I'd know.  
  
It was sent in the form of a human. Someone close to you.  
  
She scoffed. Look, everyone close to me has been around for years. This Glory chick is new.  
  
Quentin shook his head again. No. They implanted memories in you. In everyone you know. So you would protect it. We need... we need you to get your... friends, and we need to perform a test on them.  
  
Buffy's head was reeling. You're saying that someone isn't real. One of my friends isn't real.  
  
The Councilman nodded, showing genuine concern. Yes. I'm truly sorry, Buffy.  
  
They all feel real. She whispered. Giles patted her back, still in shock himself. The Slayer looked up at Travers.  
  
They need to be here? Will this test hurt?  
  
The older man answered. Just a simple spell that tells us their... makeup, I suppose.  
  
We'll get them. Giles assured Quentin. The small girl was shaking softly, the news hitting her. Buffy, we need to get everyone here. Do you know where they are?  
  
She sniffed, a tear rolling down her cheek. She wiped it away. Yeah, uh... Anya is in the back... Xander is at work, I guess, and Willow and Tara are shopping, I think. But they said they'd all be here later.  
  
Is that everyone? Everyone close to you? Quentin asked.  
  
Well, there's my mom and Dawn... and Spike, I guess. But Spike left.  
  
Ah, Buffy... Giles started. Spike. Dawn saw him. He only moved.  
  
The girl's head shot up. What? Where?  
  
I'm not entirely sure. Dawn knows.  
  
Buffy's brow furrowed. I'm really on information overload right now. I just don't want to deal with that too.  
  
Buffy, I'm sorry. But we need everyone close to you.  
  
Buffy bit her lip. Someone isn't real. Someone I love and care about isn't really here. All my memories... they're fake. She let a tear escape as Giles put his arms around her, and held her, petting her hair softly.  
  
It'll be alright, Buffy. It'll be alright.  
  
He turned his head to Quentin and the Council. We need to wait until this evening.  
  
Quentin stood. We'll be back later, then. Rupert. Miss Summers. He nodded to each and left the store, with the other members of the Council in tow.  
  
Giles turned his attention back to the girl in his arms. It'll be alright.  
  
******  
  
A/N - So i'm at media play, getting the OMWF soundtrack, right? And i didn't see it, so i ask this long haired guy if they had any more. So he goes I'm not the only one who wanted it! and he found one, and goes So, you liked the show? Obviously, i laughed on the inside, and go Of course! It's my favorite! He smiled and said. Mine too. And then he told me that he wrote one of the novels which is coming out soon. And i told him i write fanfics, and he said that if they were any good, i should send a ten page plotline or something in, and maybe i'd be able to write one of the novels. i didn't really have time to talk, cause i was running late to class, though.  
  
okay, thats my story.


	6. Searching

Moving On  
Disclaimer - If I didn't own them earlier, I don't own them now.  
http://buffyfix.cjb.net  
  
A/N - First, this is the second longest story I've ever written (first is Realizations). Yay me! Second, So i'm watching the reruns on FX, and you know what? I never really realized just how cute younger (season two) Xander was. lol. thats all. Review? Please? :D  
  
  
**** Chapter 6 - Searching ****  
  
Giles slowly extracted himself from Buffy's embrace. She sniffled and wiped her face with the back of her hand.   
  
Buffy, it will be alright. He said softly.  
  
But what if it isn't? We don't know who the Key is, and whoever it is probably doesn't know either! Her voice lowered. How is it going to be okay?  
  
Buffy, listen to me. Whatever happens, we will get through it. Whoever the Key is, we will protect them from Glory.  
  
A small smile appeared on the Slayer's face.   
  
Giles smiled back. I promise.  
  
Buffy sighed, composing herself. Okay. What do we need to do?  
  
The ex-Watcher removed his glasses. Well, the others will be here later, so there isn't a need to call them. Your mother should be called, however. You mentioned she had a date tonight?  
  
Buffy answered. She might not be too happy about canceling.  
  
Giles let out a sigh of frustration. Yes, well it seems she may not have a choice. Under his breath, he added, Bloody wankers. Clearing his throat at the raised eyebrow Buffy gave him, he continued. That leaves Spike.  
  
So he didn't leave? She barely managed to hide the hope in her voice.  
  
No, Buffy, he didn't. I do not know where he lives, however.  
  
You said Dawn knows, right? The blonde stood, looking ready to leave.  
  
Giles stood as well. She knows, but I don't believe it would be wise to go to see him. He specifically told her not to mention it to you.  
  
Buffy's face fell.   
  
He said he was only respecting your wishes. Dawn mentioned that he said he wouldn't want to be on the end of one of your stakes.  
  
Her eyebrows furrowed. But... I would never... I wouldn't... Why would he think that?  
  
The older man's expression softened as he put his glasses back on. Have you given him reason to think otherwise?  
  
Sitting again, Buffy thought. No. I guess not. But still, I haven't staked him in all these years, and he thinks I would start now?  
  
A smile crossed Giles' lips. You care for him.  
  
The Slayer's eyes widened. What?! That's insane! It's... Spike! Giles raised an eyebrow. I mean, Spike. Vampire, remember? Used to be really evil? Killed some Slayers? Only helping cause of a chip in his brain? Stupid, bleached, 80's hair? Stupid British accent? Stupid insightful eyes... Stupid...  
  
Giles interrupted her. Buffy, when you thought he left, I saw how you reacted. You can tell me the truth. I won't judge you.  
  
Buffy had stopped her rant to listen. I don't know how I feel about him. I know I miss him, but I don't know if I even like him. I just... I just wish there was some way to figure out my feelings, like, now.  
  
If only things were that simple. Giles agreed.  
  
Buffy nodded. I think I should go get him.  
  
Giles started.  
  
No, Giles. I'm the one that made him leave, I should be the one to bring him back.  
  
Are you sure?  
  
Buffy nodded again. I'm sure. Will you find out where he lives from Dawn? She probably wouldn't give me the address if I asked.  
  
I won't lie to her.  
  
You don't have to. Just tell her that we need him here, and get the address.  
  
Alright. I'll be right back.  
  
***  
  
  
  
Hey Giles. The Council guys still here? The teen jumped up.  
  
Ah, no, they left. The ex-Watcher moved further into the room, towards the brunette. It seems... it seems we need everyone who is close to Buffy to be here.  
  
She shrugged.   
  
Well, that includes... Giles stalled. That includes Spike.  
  
So you want me to get him, don't you? Look, he said he didn't want to come here unless it was really really important.  
  
I know Dawn, and it is extremely important. You don't need to leave, though. What's the address?  
  
You know that creepy old house by Wakefield Cemetery? Supposed to be haunted?  
  
Last I heard that house was inhabited by an... Aicirtap demon, I believe it was.  
  
Yeah, but Spike killed it. Anyways, that's where he is.  
  
Thank you. I'll be sure he gets here.  
  
Okay, but if he and Buffy start fighting, it's not my fault. Dawn grinned.  
  
Giles smiled back. I'll take all the blame.  
  
***  
  
He reentered the main part of the shop, and Buffy stood. She asked.  
  
The old house by Wakefield Cemetery.  
  
Thanks, Giles. I'll be back as soon as I can. I already called my mom, and she'll be here as soon as she can get away.  
  
She was out the front door before Giles could answer.  
  
***  
  
Buffy looked up at the dirty house and crinkled her nose. *Well, it's better than the cemetery, I guess...* She thought.  
  
She strode up to the front door and hesitated, debating on whether to knock or not.  
  
In the end, she creaked open the door, trying to be as quiet as possible. She was nervous. She hadn't seen Spike for almost a month, and their last meeting hadn't gone well.  
  
She whispered, slipping inside and gently closing the door behind her. She took a cautious step.   
  
The Vampire didn't answer. Buffy grew bolder, and her voice got louder. Spike? You here?  
  
Still no answer. *Guess he's out...* She thought.  
  
She was torn. She could leave, but then he wouldn't know to show up at the store. Or she could wait for him. And if she waited, she could look around the house.  
  
In the end, curiosity won out, and she started exploring.  
  
She first checked out the living room and kitchen, but moved down a small hallway to check out his bedroom. She had a bet going on in her head about what it would look like. Black silks or white cotton sheets... which would win?  
  
The first three rooms were empty. She came to the last closed door and slowly opened it.  
  
What she saw caused her eyes to widen and her breath to catch in her chest.  
  
Spike was laying face down on his bed, and was clearly wearing nothing underneath the black silk sheets that only covered him from the waist down. His face was turned to her, but his eyes were closed, and she knew he was asleep.  
  
As quickly as she could without waking him, she shut the door and stood in the hall, breathing heavily.  
  
*When did Spike get to be so hot?*  
  
Wait, where did that thought come from?  
  
She shook it away, and crept back down the hall to the front door. For a split second, she debated leaving and never coming back, but she knew she couldn't. So she did the only thing she could think of.  
  
Slamming the front door, she yelled.   
  
***  
  
A loud shout woke Spike from his dreams. He grumbled. He was in the middle of his favorite one... where Buffy told him she loved him and then they did... things...  
  
The voice shouted his name again. *Probably the Bit* He sat up, pulling on a pair of black jeans. He left the bedroom, and sauntered down the hall, pulling a black shirt over his head. That's when he looked up.  
  
And stopped in his tracks.  
  
  
  
Buffy was standing at the end of the hall, looking small and apprehensive. Hey, Spike.  
  
***  
  
Buffy hadn't realized just how much she had missed him until she saw him standing there. The feeling slammed into her, surprising her with the intensity of it. And behind it was a feeling of... caring? It couldn't be love...  
  
Spike took a few steps closer to her. Did the Bit tell you I was here?  
  
Sort of. So, how've you been? She shuffled her feet and smiled nervously.  
  
He nodded. Why are you here?  
  
She stopped. Should she tell him? I miss you.  
  
He smirked. Do you, now?  
  
Why did he have to smirk at her? Yes, I do. And we need you. There's a thing...  
  
Immediately concern flashed onto his features. Is something wrong?  
  
She said. I mean, yes. But... okay, it's like this...  
  
Buffy proceeded to explain everything the Council had told her.  
  
So you're saying there's a possibility that one of your chums isn't real?  
  
Or you. She nodded.  
  
I'm very real, pet.  
  
She rolled her eyes. I'm sure you are. But we still need you to come take this test thing.  
  
I will.  
  
They had moved into the living room during their conversation. Buffy was seated on a new couch, while Spike was in his old chair. They sat in silence for a few minutes.  
  
Look, Buffy, just because I haven't seen you in a month, doesn't mean I feel any different. I still love you.  
  
She nodded. I know.  
  
The silence returned.  
  
I'm really sorry for everything I said. Buffy whispered, staring at the floor.  
  
Don't say something you don't mean, Slayer.  
  
She raised her head and looked him in the eyes. I mean it. I'm sorry. I don't want you out of my life. You had just made me mad, and my pride got in my way. I'm sorry. And I really did miss you.  
  
A small smile graced his face. I missed you too, pet. After all, I had no one to torture with my sarcastic wit. A tiny laugh escaped Buffy's lips.  
  
Buffy studied him. The feeling of caring hadn't left. Pictures of being wrapped in his arms flooded in her brain. Falling asleep in his arms while watching a movie... She just wanted to kiss him. She couldn't get the image of him sleeping out of her head. And the way his muscles rippled under the tight black tshirt wasn't helping the image go away. He really was beautiful. She was surprised that she hadn't noticed before. His chiseled features, and those piercing blue eyes... she could get lost in them...  
  
So what now?  
  
Buffy glanced up, startled. Huh? Sorry. What do you mean?  
  
I mean, what now, Slayer? You don't want me out of your life, so what do you want?  
  
She considered the question. Spike, I care about you. And yeah, I admit, I am attracted to you. A trademark smirk appeared on his face. But if you ever break my heart, I will stake you.  
  
The smirk disappeared instantly, replaced by shock. If I... what?  
  
Buffy smiled, getting off the couch and kneeling next to him. I want to give you a chance. But I mean it, hurt me, and I'll stake you.  
  
Hope and love shone through is eyes. I will never hurt you, pet. I swear it.  
  
Buffy answered, leaning in and giving him a soft kiss.  
  
For a moment, Spike was afraid that it was just another dream. Then she pulled away and giggled.  
  
Don't act so shocked, Spike. I really mean it.  
  
He shook himself out of his stupor and grinned. I love you, Buffy. He whispered as he pulled her into another kiss.  
  
*****  
  
A/N - Awww, finally. Sorry its taking so long between chapters. And really sorry i havent updated the site in a few days! Im working on a new layout type thing for the fic pages so i can put up WIPs. but go there anyways. http://buffyfix.cjb.net .yeah. and if you have a fic, I'd love to put it up.  
  
Caitlin - The album is really good (lol, its my singalong in the car album). Sounds so much better than the original show versions (you can make out different instruments and stuff), and plus - james. not many pics of spike, or any of them, really. but a really funny thing from joss. i was laughing. as for the book, i dont know. maybe ill go back and talk to the dude. like, stalk him or something. hehe. i've never actually read any of the novels, so i dont know what they're like. anywho, yeah. :)  



End file.
